jurassic_world_the_moblie_gamefandomcom-20200214-history
Battle Stages
Battle Stages unlock with every level, and they allow you to earn rewards such as DNA and dinosaurs. Completing Battle Stages can also help complete missions. The stages get harder as you progress, with each battle including dinosaurs of increasing ferocity. After you complete battle stage 75, there is infinite mode for common and rare card packs. However, these stages are more challenging and require a large amount of coins (around one million to start) to participate. These stages include hybrid and legendary dinosaurs to fight. In Battle Stages, the dinosaurs you will be facing is displayed beforehand. Choose your best equipped dinosaurs and use coins to start the match. After defeating all dinosaurs, you will typically receive DNA and a particular dinosaur (the dinosaur received in the Battle Stage is also unlocked in the dino market), although you may occasionally receive a card pack. In some cases, you would be obtaining DNA or battle stage card packs. These card packs can give you good rewards. Tips for fighting Battle Stages If you are struggling in the same battle stage, do not stress about it. Build stronger dinosaurs and come back to rematch. If you notice you lack a class you need for the Battle Stage, you might want to pause fighting and instead build more for that class. List of Battle Stages Battle Stage 1 (Part of Tutorial): Get Majungasaurus Battle Stage 2: Get Alanqa Battle stage 3: Get Limnoscelis Battle Stage 4: Get Argentinosaurus Battle Stage 5: Get Diplodocus Battle Stage 6: Get Tropeognathus Battle Stage 7: Get Utahraptor Battle Stage 8: Get Carnotaurus Battle Stage 9: Get Labyrinthodontia Battle Stage 10: Get Tapejara Battle Stage 11: Get Koolasuchus Battle Stage 12: Get Stegosaurus Battle Stage 13: Get Hatzegopteryx Battle Stage 14: Get Guanlong Battle Stage 15: Get Diplocaulus Battle Stage 16: Get Quetzalcoatlus Battle Stage 17: Get Tuojiangosaurus Battle Stage 18: Get Nasutoceratops Battle Stage 19: Get Tyrannosaurus rex Battle Stage 20: Get Ankylosaurus Battle Stage 21: Get Metriorhynchus Battle Stage 22: Get Pteranodon Battle Stage 23: Get Velociraptor Battle Stage 24: Get Pelecanimimus Battle Stage 25: Get Spinosaurus Battle Stage 26: Get Bonitasaura Battle Stage 27: Get Allosaurus Battle Stage 28: Get Supersaurus Battle Stage 29: Get Dimetrodon Battle Stage 30: Get Sarcosuchus Battle Stage 31: Get Coloborhynchus Battle Stage 32: Get Corythosaurus Battle Stage 33: Get Dilophosaurus Battle Stage 34: Get Dsungaripterus Battle Stage 35: Get Euoplocephalus Battle Stage 36: Get Gallimimus Battle Stage 37: Get Zhejiangopterus Battle Stage 38: Get Ichtyostega Battle Stage 39: Get Giganotosaurus Battle Stage 40: Get Irritator Battle Stage 41: Get Ostafrikasaurus Battle Stage 42: Get Parasaurolophus Battle Stage 43: Get Rajasaurus Battle Stage 44: Get Pachycephalosaurus Battle Stage 45: Get Unaysaurus Battle Stage 46: Get Tyrannotitan Battle Stage 47: Get Suchomimus Battle Stage 48: Get Pyroraptor Battle Stage 49: Get Prionosuchus Battle Stage 50: Get Microposaurus Battle Stage 51: Get Ophiacodon Battle Stage 52: Get Rare Card Pack Battle Stage 53: Get Shunosaurus Battle Stage 54: Get Super Rare Card Pack Battle Stage 55: Get Monolophosaurus Battle Stage 56: Get Rare Card Pack Battle Stage 57: Get Dimorphodon Battle Stage 58: Get Super Rare Card Pack Battle Stage 59: Get Therizinosaurus Battle Stage 60: Get Rare Card Pack Battle Stage 61: Get Kaprosuchus Battle Stage 62: Get Super Rare Card Pack Battle Stage 63: Get Scaphognathus Battle Stage 64: Get Rare Card Pack Battle Stage 65: Get Nundasuchus Battle Stage 66: Get Super Rare Card Pack Battle Stage 67: Get Rhamphorhynchus Battle Stage 68: Get Rare Card Pack Battle Stage 69: Get Super Rare Card Pack Battle Stage 70: Get Postosuchus Battle Stage 71: Get Rare Card Pack Battle Stage 72: Get Super Rare Card Pack Battle Stage 73: Get Rare Card Pack Battle Stage 74: Get Super Rare Card Pack Battle Stage 75: Get Aerotitan IMG 1852.PNG IMG 1848.PNG IMG 1847.PNG IMG 1841.PNG IMG 1840.PNG IMG 5419.PNG IMG 6372.PNG IMG 6370.PNG IMG 6369.PNG IMG 6368.PNG IMG 6367.PNG IMG 6366.PNG IMG 6365.PNG IMG 1946.PNG|Battle Stage 20|link=Ankylosaurus IMG_2520.PNG|Battle Stage 26 IMG (282).PNG|Battle Stage 11|link=Tapejara IMG (302).PNG|Unlocking Battle Stage 12|link=Stegosaurus IMG (254).PNG|link=Carnosaurs IMG 2721.PNG IMG (485).png hqdefault (1).jpg maxresdefault (1).jpg maxresdefault (2).jpg maxresdefault (3).jpg Category:Help and Game tips Category:Missions Category:Battles